


i look at you and see the passion eyes of may

by livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, i wrote this at 2am pls go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed/pseuds/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed
Summary: In which Nico and Piper join a class that Will teaches and end up slowly falling in love.





	i look at you and see the passion eyes of may

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great and it's quite short but it was sitting in my docs for a while and idk! I was getting excited when I was writing it so that's a win right there also soz the ending is kinda rough

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in a physical education course when it wasn’t even required. All he remembered was Piper mentioning it once and the next thing he knew he was at a class orientation. Nico was bad at many things but when it came to stuff like running and push-ups it was simply torture. Anyway, so he was there in a very uncomfortable chair and the speaker kept listing all the activities they were going to do throughout the semester and Nico felt like he was going to throw up at just the thought of some of those activities. 

“We’ll cover our basics first of course, and then move on to more complex things such as maybe yoga or dance.” The guy who was talking on the stage seemed excited and was one of the happiest people he had ever seen. He looked like he was literally glowing as he began to elaborate on archery or something. 

Piper nudged him. “This sounds like so much fun I can’t wait to finally get fit.” Nico raised an eyebrow because Piper had the body of a model so he can’t fathom what getting fit means to her. 

“I could be doing something else with my time instead of this,” Nico muttered. This course would be cutting into his naps after lectures and staring at the ceiling for a very long time. That was precious time wasted. 

“C’mon, you get to meet new people and learn to do new things! Trust me, you won’t regret this.” Piper said and he saw a mischievous look in her eyes but tried to ignore it. 

After orientation, he left to go to his dorm and laid on his bed until his roommate barged in. 

“Hey, Nico. Didn’t see you in class today, I was kinda worried.” Percy said as he tossed his bag across the room. 

Nico’s eyes widened. “We had class today? Fuck!” He was already failing American History and did not make it better. “Okay, well I can just study really hard for the test and hope for the best.”

“You know, I did see some flyers for tutoring. Maybe you could look into that?” Percy suggested, looking hopeful.

Nico sighed. “I mean… Is graduating even necessary? We’re all gonna die anyway so I don’t know-”

Percy frowned. “Think about it. Also,” Percy checked his watch, “better get up and running or else you’re going to miss your Literature class.”

Nico basically jumped off his bed and jammed his feet into the closest shoes and ran out the door only to come back into the room and grab his backpack. “Almost forgot.” Nico explained and left.  
~

10 minutes into Nico’s literature class, the same guy from that dumb physical education thing walked in, soaking wet. He had never really paid that much attention to him, even when he was on stage earlier. Nico noticed that he was actually kind of attractive but in a nerd kinda way. His cheeks were the brightest red, probably because he had been running, and his hair was wet, some of it plastered on his forehead. 

As the guy walked up the stairs to get to his seat, his shoes kept squeaking and leaving water on the floor and was perhaps also one of the most awkward people he had ever seen.

“Sorry, can I just get around you? I’m so sorry-” the guy kept blubbering and Nico almost felt embarrassed for him. He seemed like a different person rather than the happy go lucky guy he saw at the orientation. 

Nico began to take note of him now since he found the guy kind of amusing in a way. One time, the guy had forgotten his notebook in his dorm and asked Nico for a pen and wrote notes on his arm and hand. 

The more Nico noticed, the more he was curious about this weird guy. He also began to notice small things he would do like shake his right leg when they were testing and clicking his pen in morse code during lectures that would spell out curse words or “help”. He also noticed that the guys name was Will since Will has apparently many friends who only ask about school work. They would come to him, ask a question about chemistry or calculus and when they got their answer they would thank him briefly and promised to call but the look on Will’s face made Nico think they never did. 

He began to see Will everywhere, in class and also at the physical education course. Will would become a completely different person there. He smiled so much, Nico could count his teeth if he wanted to. Will was chatty and full of life, something Nico loved to see. Piper would always tease him because Nico wasn’t so subtle when it came to Will. 

“Stop staring at him, don’t you already know his face well enough since you’re always looking at it?” Piper mumbled when they were rowing one day. Nico frowned and splashed her with water. 

While Will did take up some of Nico’s mind, he also had to think about his dumb grades and decided to take Percy’s advice and get a tutor. So he did. He called the number on the flyer and made an appointment to have a tutor the next day. However, he did not expect Will to show up. 

“Hi, you’re-” Will looked down to his paper, “Nico Di Angelo right?” 

Nico could barely manage to breathe but somehow spoke quite steadily. “Yeah, um wanna come in?” He was so nervous, his voice shook a little. Will didn’t seem to notice though, and walked into his dorm, setting his own bag on the floor.

“So.” Will sat on a chair next to Nico’s desk. “You need help in American history?”

Nico could barely focus and this is when he realized that Will wasn’t just someone he thought was interesting but he may actually have a crush on. He couldn’t believe Will was talking to him, looking at him with the warmest smile. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, I do. I’m sort of failing.” Nico laughed weakly. He couldn’t take his eyes off Will, he felt like he was being hypnotized by looking at all his freckles. He was so beautiful and still looked like he was glowing somehow, even more in the dim room. Will really took his breath away. 

Will chuckled. “It’s alright. After my help, you’ll be fine.” Will smiled and took out his notebook. “So let’s get started?”

~

Will began to take up his whole life. He was the first thing Nico thought of in the morning, and the last thing he thought before bed. In class, Will began to sit next to Nico and this is when he realized that Will was a touchy-feely kinda person as he would tap or grab Nico’s arm whenever he felt like. Nico wondered if Will could feel his pounding heartbeat somehow when Will touched his hand. Even though most of the time the only time Will touched him was when he needed a pen or wanted attention, Nico felt like he was on top of the world. Feelings this strong was so foreign to him, he was scared of himself, he couldn’t recognize this Nico. 

They became so close and began to walk to class together, spend time together during their physical education course, and of course, the tutorials. Nico had never had this type of relationship in which so much time was spent with each other. 

One time, Will came to his dorm without notice and was standing outside the door with McDonald’s. 

“We don’t have tutorials today, Will.” Nico said, amused and trying not to smile. Will laughed and Nico’s stomach fluttered. 

“I know that. I just wanted to eat some food with a friend that’s all.” Will shrugged and Nico had to convince himself that Will was not blushing because that was insane. 

“Right this way then.” Nico opened his door wider and Will flopped onto Nico’s bed. 

Will laid there for a while and closed his eyes for a while and Nico couldn’t help but notice Will’s long golden eyelashes. “Maybe I should just…. Sleep.” Will mumbled. “That McDonald's was pretty far…” Nico smiled fondly. The most beautiful boy in the world had fallen asleep in his bed.

~

“Everyone is doing great! Nico, great job, just raise your bow a little more, you’re doing good.” Will was walking around, making sure everyone was in the right position for archery. “Piper, fix your hand.”

Piper sighed and readjusted. “Nico, tell your boyfriend to lay off.”

Nico blushed. “Piper, he’s just my friend.” That was a complete lie. He loved Will so much, every cell in his body completely surrendered to that boy. 

Piper rolled her eyes and they all continued with their class. They began firing arrows but Nico’s hand would shake because he kept looking over at Will and ached. He couldn’t believe he actually ached for someone that was less than 10 feet away from him. He felt himself blush again. 

“Neeks,” Will said when he came around a few minutes later. Nico’s breath hitched at the nickname but tried to appear nonchalant. “Here, let me help because it seems like you’re not even close to firing at the target.” He guided Nico’s hands to pull the bow back to his cheek. “Now, fire.” Will said into his ear and Nico would’ve fainted right then and there but he managed to stand upright and saw his bow land on the bullseye perfectly. 

“Much better.” Will’s mouth was still next to his ear and Nico was positive Will could hear his heart thumping, even with people around them. He let go of Nico’s hands but let his fingertips linger a bit before he turned around and left. 

Nico kept replaying the scene in his mind and after class ended he stayed after, as usual, to walk Will to his dorm. 

“You did a good job today,” Will said and Nico bit his lip. “You have some potential, Neeks.”

“Only because I have a good teacher. Without you, I wouldn’t be able to even hold a bow.” Will chuckled.

“Seriously, Will. You help me with everything. From history to archery and sometimes even literature, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Nico’s voice faltered at the end and he realized how personal his comment was. 

Will’s face was pink and he looked at Nico, his eyes were such a deep blue. “Anything for my favorite student.” His voice became more serious a little more breathless. “Well,” Will said as he stood outside his dorm room. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave Nico a small smile. 

~

Will now had a new burst of confidence and he showed this by being blunter and open with Nico. From showering him with compliments to caressing his hand mindlessly, Nico felt like every time he was with Will he was going to die. He would also stare at Nico and smile for some reason while he did it. 

“What are you doing?” Nico asked when Will stared at him with that look on his face. They were on his bed, studying for their literature test tomorrow, pages and books all around them. Will had stopped working about ten minutes ago. 

Will seemed to snap out of it. “Sorry, I was just thinking of you-” Nico felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Will Solace was going to be the death of him. 

“Oh,” Nico said and Will looked away quickly.

“I’m sorry, that was weird,” Will muttered and began fidgeting with a pen. 

“No! It’s okay I think about you too.” Will looked up, shocked and Nico was confused to his reaction. Wasn’t it obvious?

“You do?”

Nico almost laughed because all he did think was Will Will Will Will over and over again. “Of course I think of you.” Will seemed to beam but then his smile faded.

“Not the way I do.” Will suddenly said and his confession hung in the air as Nico made sure he knew what Will was referring to.

“But I do,” Nico confessed and Will’s cheeks and ears turned red. Nico inched closer to Will and gathered the courage to caress his hand the way Will does to him sometimes. In small circles near his knuckles and then in the middle of his palm. 

Will grabbed Nico’s other hand and interlaced his fingers. “ I can’t believe you do.” Will breathed out and started to lean towards Nico. 

\-----------------------------

Will noticed Nico the very first day of class. 

He was breathtaking, everything about him screamed beautiful. His hair was dark and inky and his pale skin made his even darker eyes pop. but every time Will would see him, he noticed that Nico never smiled. Sure, Nico might chuckle sometimes but he never saw Nico laugh or give a simply spectacular smile. 

One time, when Will had to stay behind in class for a while, he saw Nico with a girl from his sociology class. At first, Will was disappointed because of course Nico would have a girlfriend but then he saw the same girl with a blond muscular guy talking quite comfortably. This is when Will had an idea. He knew that Piper- the girl in his sociology class- was complaining about how much weight she put on during the Christmas break and was determined to make her New Year’s resolution all about losing weight. With this in mind, Will just so happened to put flyers outside the lecture hall, where no one would be able to miss it. So when Will saw Piper and Nico at his orientation class for physical education, he was pleased and mentally patted himself in the back. 

Nico, however, didn’t seem to recognize him at all. So Will began to think of other ways for Nico to notice him. He tried wearing clothing that was bright, speaking loudly, being the first one to class, asking a lot of questions during class, basically everything. 

On the day Will had nothing planned and had given up, was the day that Nico noticed him. Will had been taking a nap before class and when he looked at his clock, he realized he was running 10 minutes late. Will jumped out of bed, grabbed his book bag, and started running. He was manic as he was bumping into people and ran across the sprinklers that managed to get him soaking wet. When he got into class, the whole class turned to look at him, a soggy mess of a person. He signed his name on the attendance sheet and went up to his seat, his sneakers leaking and squeaking. Will groaned internally, those were his favorite pair. 

He caught Nico staring at him, which would have made Will’s entire day, maybe even year, but Nico looked shocked as if he never saw a human disaster before. Will just sighed and sat down in his seat, trying to ignore the sound of water dripping from his jeans. 

~

A few weeks later, as he was in line to get lunch at the deli, he spotted Nico and Piper on a bench talking. He could overhear bits of the conversation and tried to get his order as fast as he could so he could eavesdrop. 

He sat a few tables away and put on his earbuds with no sound. Then he began to listen. 

“Jason has been so romantic lately! He gave me a photo album of us and has been giving me flowers with personalized notes. I really love him so don’t be surprised when you get an invitation to my wedding soon, Nico.”

Nico snorted. “Wedding? You’re like 19, take it down a notch.”

Piper sighed. “You don’t understand. Jason is my soulmate, I feel like he completes me or is part of me. If I didn’t have him I don’t know how I would survive.” Nico laughed and Piper pushed him playfully. “Speaking of soulmates, when are you going to get yourself a man?”

Will perked up. He could actually have a chance with Nico now. 

Nico scoffed. “I- I don’t know! I doubt anyone would be interested in an introverted depressed guy. But I guess I do happen to like someone at the moment.”

Piper gasped loudly..“Who? Oh my god, Nico…” She couldn’t stop giggling and Nico groaned.

“I mean! It’s not anything serious! I just find him interesting, that’s all. I haven’t even spoken to the guy. I know nothing is going to happen because he’s probably straight anyway. He’s in my literature class.”

Will choked on his tuna sandwich. Will was in Nico’s literature class. He sat in front of Nico and he had never spoken to him before.. But his class was big, almost 200 people were in there. 

“What’s his name?” Piper asked excitedly.

“I don’t know.” 

“What?”

“I’m serious! I don’t know his name!”

“That’s ridiculous! You better find out his name because I wanna know who this guy is. Maybe I know him too.”

Will snorted. Piper sat three seats away from him in class. 

“I’ll tell you when I know. Now, we have to go because Percy wanted me to get him Chinese food.” Piper groaned and they both left, leaving Will alone.

 

~  
Will couldn’t believe that he was holding Nico’s hand. He was so nervous that he hoped his hand wasn’t as sticky as he thought it was. Nico was staring at him with the most lovestruck look, his cheeks dusted pink and his mouth slightly opened.

“I can’t believe you do,” Will said softly and began to lean towards Nico. Nico immediately gasped when Will’s lips were on his. He could feel Nico literally disintegrate in his hands, becoming so tender and pliant. Will opened his mouth a little more to which Nico moaned at and began tangling his fingers in Will’s wavy hair. Will smiled against Nico’s lips.

“I like you so much.” Will murmured and Nico’s hands were cupping his cheek now. 

Nico’s eyes crinkled and he smiled so widely, Will’s heart almost combusted. “I like you so much too.” He whispered and kissed Will’s nose. He laughed and began kissing Nico everywhere, his forehead, his chin, his nose, his cheeks, every piece of skin he could find. 

Nico giggled and Will decided that was his favorite sound in the world. “Kiss me, you fool,” Nico said and puckered his lips. Will grinned and began kissing him again, this time more confident and faster than before. Nico’s hands traveled down Will’s waist and got under his shirt. Nico moaned softly as he felt Will’s small set of abs.

“Off, off.” Nico whined as he was pulling the hem of Will’s shirt impatiently. “My roommate is out with his girlfriend all night. Please-“

Will stammered. “Are you sure, Neeks? I think we should wait a little.” He wanted to slap himself because an angel was laying on his bed, waiting for him.

“Yes, please.” Nico almost whined, he was so desperate. “Please just touch me.”

Will couldn’t say no to that so he began kissing down Nico’s jaw slowly, leaving open mouth kisses until he reached the base of his neck. Nico was gasping and his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Oh Will, I love you so, I always will."


End file.
